Génesis
by dolceanomie
Summary: [MATENROU OPERA FANFIC] - Noelle tiene un sueño premonitorio en el que muere asesinado el miembro de un joven y querido quinteto japonés, y considera como un escaparate fácil a sus problemas monetarios el vender esa información a la posible víctima, pero termina encontrándose con un sinfín de otros tantos conflictos que le hacen pensárselo dos veces.


CAPÍTULO I

_**1 de diciembre, 2012. **_

Eran las seis de la tarde.

Noelle llegó exhausta después de haber ido a limpiar la biblioteca de Meguro, su actual trabajo de media jornada por la que le pagaban mil yenes la hora, veintiocho como máximo a la semana. Entonces, eran siete días en los que se repetía esa misma historia, siempre con el cabello despeinado, el uniforme repleto de polvo y estornudando por unos minutos hasta que se esfumara su alergia, luego de haber llegado a casa.

Al caminar por el pasillo desde el umbral a la reducida sala de estar de su apartamento, fue deslizándose la falda por la finura de sus piernas, y lanzándola con la punta del pie por el suelo, quedándose en bragas y con los bordes de la blusa escolar cubriéndole las caderas. Mientras dejaba la mochila en el sofá, sus manos desataban el nudo de la corbata, cada vez más aproximándose al minúsculo comedor redondo, junto al ventanal que daba una idónea vista a la estrecha calle, tan vacía y enajenada en la luz del atardecer.

Rendida, se dejó caer sobre la silla, descansando la espalda y llenándose los pulmones de aire profundamente. Con los dedos de una mano masajeó su cabeza, hundiéndolos entre sus castaños cabellos y haciendo pequeños círculos entre ellos, queriendo mitigar su habitual dolor de cabeza.

En tanto, giró el rostro, pensativa, queriendo hallar la solución a sus problemas en las paredes, los objetos dentro del apartamento, y accidentalmente su vista encontró una pequeña pila de cuatro sobres encima del buró frente a su cama. Por un momento, se quedó observando que uno de ellos estaba sin abrir.

Fue a por él, y al romper uno de los bordes, se encontró en su contenido, una notificación del instituto que le secó la boca por completo. Elevó la vista al diminuto calendario colgado en la pared, y se dio cuenta que era inicios de mes, por lo que tendría que volver a pagar el alquiler del apartamento y la estadía en la universidad.

Vertió un poco de leche en su taza de café, y mezcló con una media cucharada de azúcar, prácticamente, sin poner atención en lo más mínimo.

_«Deudas, ¿cuándo van a dejarme en paz? Son como las sombras que oscurecen mi luz, y cada vez más, me pierdo en ellas.» _

Suspiró, entendiendo que seguiría pensando en ellas en un rato más tarde, cuando cayese la noche, al día siguiente y siempre que no pudiese deshacerse de todas.

En sí, sólo se limitaba en ser más frugal, imaginando si los yenes que su visa de estudiante le permitía ganar, ahorrados en mayor medida sumaran algo menos de carga para todo eso que necesitaba saldar cuanto antes.

Si tan sólo hubiera buscado un apartamento o una escuela más barata; quizá venía derrumbándose todo desde antes, cuando su padre, viviendo en Milwaukee, Wisconsin, le prometió que le enviaría dinero constantemente, y hasta hacía unos dos meses, no había tenido noticias siquiera de él.

-Ni tú, ni mi madre se preocupe por MI - Inhala profundamente, abrumado por Lame.

Tal vez, ni siquiera tuvo que haber venido a Japón, llegaba a pensar, pero ella y los demás latinos eran relativamente tercos. Una vez dentro del hoyo, buscarían la manera de salir de éste.

_«Sólo necesito ahorrar más_», transitó por su cabeza desesperada, un poco más despreocupada al observar la taza de cerámica que resguardaba un contenido realmente oscurecido y concentrado.

Hizo una mueca de enfado volviendo en sí. Frunció los labios y echó un vistazo a la pequeña tetera con un sorbo de agua hirviente aún, bajó la vista y terminó dándose cuenta de lo llena que estaba para vaciar un poco más de contenido. Como solía hacerlo, tenía que resignarse otra vez a beber un café terriblemente amargo.

En cuanto se adentró de nueva cuenta en el recibidor del apartamento, se acomodó cálidamente en el sofá doble, quizá lo único bueno que consideraba de ése espacio tan reducido y de mala muerte, pero con cada área vital perfectamente localizada. Un único punto favorable destacado cada que lo recordaba.

Para despejarse un poco, de pronto se encontraba charlando por teléfono con Chiyoko, una joven japonesa de su clase con quien había congeniado muy fácilmente cuando llegó a territorio nipón y se instaló en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio a la que arribó siendo becada.

—No quería preguntártelo, Noelle, pero cada vez más me preocupas. —le dijo repentinamente, cortando la conversación anterior sobre las clases y el fin de cursos, —¿Todo marcha bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo estoy acostumbrándome todavía. — se excusó ridículamente, incluso ella lo había notado. Inmediatamente, su amiga se echó a reír, disculpándose entre carcajadas.

En julio, Noelle cumpliría tres años de ser universitaria. Era evidente que a Chiyoko le daba gracia que ella aún dijera eso de acostumbrarse, a estas alturas del camino.

La castaña se sintió con ganas de reírse y llorar a la vez, y una punzada pequeña pero insistente, efectivamente, se insertó en su garganta anudada.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad. — le dijo entre risas. —Tatsuya y yo comprendemos que estés muy presionada por tu trabajo. En todo caso, puedes pedirnos ayuda si la necesitas. — le ofreció amablemente.

Su compañera agradeció cortésmente al caminar rumbo a la cocina de nuevo, con la intención de devolver la taza a la mitad.

—¿Mañana podemos vernos? Le dije a Tatsuya que te llevaría con nosotros a dar una vuelta.

En cuanto se paró frente a los pequeños mostradores, sintió un leve vahído que le sembró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y un flaqueo de piernas instantáneo. Se tambaleó, sosteniendo por obligación su móvil entre manos, sintiéndose que caía al suelo con la vista ensombrecida.

_«¿Estás ahí?»_, oyó dos veces, su voz pronunciaba su nombre. Por un momento quedó desorientada, más intentó regresar a la normalidad al poner el altavoz.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. — no recordaba si se lo había preguntado, pero quiso dejarlo en claro, no a Chiyoko, sino a sí misma que se encontraba perfectamente. —Aquí sigo, sólo que… — trató de componerse dando un respiro profundo y recargándose en el mostrador, —Mañana nos vemos, más tarde envíame un mensaje con la hora y el lugar… necesito colgar.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, de no ser por su entonces fuerza de voluntad, habría caído desplomada al suelo, inerte e inconsciente. Solía sucederle cuando se sumergía en un agradable estado de relajación y luego visualizaba pequeños episodios que sucederían con posterioridad, y de los que nunca había estado contenta de ver.

Parpadeó rápidamente, respiró hondo y siguió irguiendo su espalda ante aquél pilar achaparrado. Soltó el teléfono y lo dejó con desgano sobre la mesa de cerámica del mismo mostrador, y guardó compostura un segundo antes de querer andar de nuevo.

—Esto no debe ser, —se prohibió por esa fatiga que la embargó de pronto, y un constante deseo de suspirar cada vez.

De nueva cuenta, tuvo la misma sensación de la visión nublada y un sudor frío emanando por su piel. Dio una bocanada de aire, dejó caer el peso de su torso sobre el mueble e intentó permanecer serena, pero una fatiga inminente terminó tumbándole desfallecida.

_«Otra vez ése olor a humedad, al polvo que se dispersaba en los recintos amplios, sin un sólo ruido que sesgara a tal silencio abrumador y envolvente, con la misma oscuridad falsa que creaban sus párpados sellados de cansancio._

_Qué extraño. Juraría que hacía unos momentos, bebía una taza amarga de café, y lloraba por sus deudas, y aunque esa sensación enternecedora no se iba, tenía la mente en blanco. Pensara lo que pensara, todo ello pasaba de largo por su cabeza. _

"_¿Estoy muriendo?", se preguntó. _

_Una sutil corriente de viento gélido le erizó la piel con tanta facilidad como abrió los ojos, quedándose estupefacta y confundida al observar un panorama desértico en una estación de tren. Buscó una señalización que le respondiera en dónde se encontraba, pero aún, todo era oscuro. _

_Tan sólo en la penumbra, prevalecía el eco de una voz que resonaba distorsionada: "En la línea Ginza, abordará el tren con destino a Minato", repitiéndose una y otra vez._

—_¿Línea Ginza? — duplicó inconscientemente su boca. Minato le sonaba a otro distrito de Tokio, se acordaba de haberlo oído en algún lado, y de pronto le vino a la mente el pequeño mapa que tenía guardado en su mochila, del plano del metro de Tokio. —Debería ver eso más tarde. — volvió a decir. _

_Lentamente sus oídos se fueron llenando del mínimo estruendo de pasos yendo y viniendo frente a ella, pasos sordos y con apuro, recordando los sonidos en las horas pico en las estaciones, más no veía a nadie. _

_Lucía a una noche de un crudo invierno, colándose esa frialdad por entre cada hilo del abrigo que llevaba encima, sintiéndose titiritar, sin hallar memoria de algún frío tan terrible como ése. _

_Al paso de los segundos, en su cabeza comenzó a formularse cuestiones, iniciando desde el momento en el que había llegado hasta ahí y el porqué de ir a dar a ése lugar tan cotidiano._

—_¡Qué frío! — abrazó a su cuerpo, frotándose las manos en los brazos y apretándose los labios para no temblar. _

_Le pareció que averiguaría un poco más si caminaba, si se adentraba por escaleras abajo, y tal vez hallaba a alguien que le dijera cómo salir de ahí. Pronto sus pasos se mezclaron en los sonidos del sitio, ésos ruidos fantasmales que sonaban tan realistas y agobiantes a sus oídos. _

—_¿Qué estás buscando? —, una voz ronca la dejó perpleja, pues en cuanto habló, ésa masa de silencio volvió a devorar el bullicio._

_«Voy a morirme de miedo, si ésa voz me responde a lo que le diga», se advirtió a sí misma, tragando con dificultad y alertando sus cinco sentidos inmediatamente._

—_Quiero salir de aquí. — pronunció en la quietud, indispuesta a cerrar los ojos, pensando que habría de encontrarse algo peor cuando los abriera. Y esperó un rato en silencio, instante que le sabía a eternidad._

—_Si se muere, es tu culpa, __**maldita bruja**__. — le respondió con una rabia exagerada. _

_En un santiamén, las luces se fueron encendiendo, una en una, mostrándole situada en una amplia plataforma en donde diariamente, cientos de personas esperan un viaje en tren en sentidos opuestos, y donde, prácticamente, la luz había encandilado sus pupilas por una fracción de segundo. En tan pequeño instante, las personas caminaban, yendo y viniendo, repentinamente, y el murmullo de sus pasos encajando con el alboroto estremecedor de hacía unos momentos. _

_Miró sin ver hacia el par de vagones estacionados a sus costados, y de repente se encontró entre la gente andando desde sus espaldas hasta pasar de ella por su lado, a empujones de hombro a hombro, tal y si no se dieran cuenta de que está parada ahí._

—_Es tu culpa._

_Volvió a atormentarse los oídos con las sirenas de la ambulancia y el murmullo de un tumulto de gente. _

—_Es tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes? — la abatían pronunciándolo constantemente._

_Instantáneamente, un olor metálico saltó a sus fosas nasales, aroma que no lograba dejar de inspirar ni aunque se tapara la nariz, y cual le hizo seguir el rastro hasta uno de los vagones estacionados, corrió al oír más de cerca a ésa voz tan joven agonizante. _

_Estremecida, se detuvo ante un joven hombre de un cabello rubio que le daba hasta por debajo de las mejillas, sosteniendo sus gafas de carcasa negra sobre su pecho sangrante, y tratando de recobrar la normalidad de su entonces respiración entrecortada. _

—_¿Lo ves? Si hubieras hecho algo…— decían entre rumores. _

—_Cállense. — interrumpió Noelle con fastidio, y se hincó frente a ése hombre, tomándole la mano, a lo que él correspondió con calidez, observándola de reojo por un segundo. Aún tenía pulso, —¿Quién eres? — acarició su rostro sudoroso y pálido al preguntarle._

_Sus labios se movieron, más su garganta no logró emitir ningún sonido. A ella le volvieron a temblar los suyos, abriendo los ojos como platos atestada de sorpresa, de nervios y un terrible temor a lo que viniese después, sembrado por esas voces que no paraban._

—_Dilo otra vez. — ella le pidió, acercándose a su boca, viéndolo de cerca, admirando sus finos rasgos y la muerte en vista castaña. Por su causa, experimentó un atisbo de dolor emocional que le humedecía los ojos y le regaba un picor por la nariz. _

_A respuesta, en un hilillo de voz, él le pidió finalmente que no le dejara solo. Noelle alejó el rostro, dolida._

—_No, no te dejaré. Pero dime quién eres, por favor. — removió su flequillo alborotado que caía por su frente y limpió una vez más su sudor, se llevó una mano al pecho, y miró atentamente cómo su vista se perdía en la imagen de una ventanilla del vagón por bastante tiempo. —¿Qué estás viendo? — indagó a la espera de una respuesta en el movimiento de sus labios._

_«Se ha quedado muy quieto», pensó fugazmente, pero no podía concluir en que había muerto porque sus pulmones aún se llenaban con suma lentitud. Curiosa, elevó la vista, y se encontró a un hombre de camisa a cuadros, apuntándolo con una pistola, y el joven en completa entrega y resignación observándolo con mucha serenidad. _

_Pensó en cubrirlo con su cuerpo, salvarlo, —darle su vida si era necesario—, sin embargo, algo en su interior le bloqueó todo movimiento mientras, sin mayor remordimiento, aquél sujeto culminó su agonía con el grito de una pistola, que se coló estruendoso y fatal en la cabeza._

_Estalló un dolor inconsolable en su alma, una tristeza desorbitada que le llenaba de locura y pena, sintiéndose en el mismísimo infierno sin haberlo conocido._

—_Feliz día de los inocentes.»_

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, tanto que podía sentirlo golpear en su garganta, y un sudor frío que le empapaba la frente a chorros, se había levantado del suelo, dando bocanadas de aire, pero extrañamente, con una sensación de tranquilidad arropándola por completo paulatinamente, aún sin desvanecerse esa punzada de dolor arraigada en algún rincón de sus emociones.

Y en cuanto vio a su alrededor, halló la misma taza de ese café amargo hecha pedazos, y restos de un contenido meramente frío y casi seco esparcidos por el suelo. Habrían pasado horas.

Había una imagen suya, tan ajena a lo que era, plasmada ahí en el espejo empañado de vapor. Una hinchazón se había formado bajo sus ojos, pero no había llorado, no en sus cinco sentidos, y una extraña sensación se instaló en las flacas palmas de sus manos, como el sudor en su piel y un aturdimiento tremendo en su cabeza, tanto que le dolía.

En cuanto volvió a la sala, apagando las luces tras de sí y encendiendo otras a su paso, se tendió en el sofá, llevándose un brazo a reposar en su frente, sintiéndose fatigada de esa habilidad suya, de la que aún no tenía claro el origen ni su razón de ser.

Con el entrecejo arrugado, deteniéndose por la frente con la curvatura de su mano y recargando el peso de su cabeza en función de su codo sobre el brazo del sillón, cerraba los ojos en busca del descanso que le había sido arrebatado, y cual no podía conseguir si seguía oyendo a esas mismas voces enraizadas en sus neuronas, siendo residuos de su pesadilla.

De pronto lo recordó e imaginó lo desconcertada que, supuso, dejó a Chiyoko al teléfono.

_«Son sueños y cosas raras que ven las brujas como tú»,_ se acordó que le decía su madre cuando tenía ocho años.

Había soñado circunstancias parecidas, además de desastres y otras tragedias, desde que tenía ocho años. Nadie que no fuera ella comprendía lo frustrante que era vivir en carne propia, situaciones que a veces no podía detener, _«porque el ser humano promedio siempre ha querido ser ciego, que le digan lo que quiere oír»_.

—Cómo agradezco que mi vida no haya sido un libro; me hubiera suicidado de pena por mí misma. — habló divertida, tomándose las cosas de broma.

De pronto recordó a detalle su sueño, tan traumático, todavía sintiéndose culpable, y con un pesar extraordinario cargándose sobre ella. Era un hombre muy joven el que había visto morir, sin embargo y determinándolo sin mucho problema ni tacto, no se trataría de la primera persona a la que habría visualizado en esas condiciones.

De un momento a otro, pronto se lamentó por el hombre tan joven que había visto morir en su sueño, sin embargo y determinándolo sin mucho problema, no se trataría de la primera persona a la que habría visualizado en esas condiciones.

—No hay mucho qué hacer.

Le seguía pareciendo que ella no pudiera detener el tiempo, o evitar lo inevitable.

Sin duda, aquello sería una muerte más que trataría de un polémico caso relacionado con el crimen organizado, pensó, acordándose del hombre que vio a través de la ventana del vagón, huyendo como una rata a su madriguera cuando acecha el peligro.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — suspiró alzando la vista al frente, buscando esas pistas en la oscuridad.

Lucía todo a un acertijo que estaría muy desinteresada en resolver, sino fuera por esas ganas de llorar desmedidas que le daban cuando recordaba su sueño y a ése hombre muriendo de tal forma.

Pensó en que quizá podría cambiar de opinión.


End file.
